Dawn Breakers
Introduction The are a group of unique, hand picked revolutionary soldiers led by the leader of the Revolutionary Trio and the right hand man of Monkey D. Dragon known as Nova Blade. Each member has been specially picked by Nova to ensure the maximum of their own potential. The Squad has been formed to bring out said potential, and combat the Marine forces known as Cipher Pol. The Squad is not predjudice to sexuality, color or personality, as it is has an Okama, Demon and slightly unsociable people within its mitts. During the time that the Dawn Breakers were active, they proved to be a highly efficient force capable of going toe to toe with the units of Cipher Pol. They're most incredible feat was the clash of Cocoa Bridge , where they managed to cut off CP8 to the point where the secret intel became the revolutionaries gain. Despite the clash costing Daemon his eye. They still continued to shine out in the Revolutionary force, up until the day they disbanded due to Nova leaving the Revolutionary army, holding himself responsible for Static Dyson's betrayal. During the Massacre of Kiko Pass, the Dawn Breaker's clashed with the True Graves due to Static's ultimate betrayal, this led to an incredibly large clash between the two, involving the death of the True Graves, aside from Static and two members that had managed to get away. This resulted in Nova leaving the Revolutionaries and disbanding the Dawn Breaker's through shame and so that he may chase Static without endangering the members once more. This ultimately led to each going their seperate ways. Along with some holding severe resentment towards Nova. Members and Positions Nova Blade Magarani D. Grim Daemon D. Blaze Sato Ayame Minami D. Chiyoko Chiyome Lys Starfire Sara Purpose The Dawn Breaker's served as two purposes to Nova. They are listed below from importance. Development Nova was given authorisation to create this group for the sole development of those he believed to be talented. It was a limited group that would carry out the most difficult of the Revolutionary missions and conquest's. So for this, it required the best that Monkey D. Dragon could offer. So he entrusted the group to Nova, in hope that he would not fail him. So, Nova decided to select his own group. A biased opinion most would presume, but that was incorrect. As a majority of the people Nova had selected. He did not even know, until he started to teach them one by one. Developing certain attributes for each one he also taught them teamwork, treating them like a family. His main purpose was to bring them truelly into the revolutionaries, to fit in, and to make friends and not live alone. Obstruction The obstruction of Cipher Pol is the objective, the distraction. Something that drift's the member's attention from what is really going on. Though obstructing Cipher Pol's movement's greatly increases the Revolutionaries chance. It is nothing to Nova but a mere distraction. Enemies Primary Target's The Main Enemy and the soul purpose for Dawn Breakers. Cipher Pol The primary target of the Dawn Breaker's are the secretive group known as Cipher Pol. An Agency thats primary purpose is through political resolutions. The Dawn Breaker's goals are to stop Cipher Pol from making a move each time they try to make a move. Ultimately leaving the political world to the hands of the people and not the government. The most famous of clashes between Cipher Pol and the Dawn Breakers, is known as the battle of Cocoa bridge. Due to their constant clashes, each member of the Dawn Breakers knows sufficiently dangerous information about Cipher Pol and a small key piece of information that is capable of crushing Cipher Pol from the inside out. Secondary Target's The Messenger An infamous messager for the World Government, he deliver's incredibly crucial and crippling information on the government and is an enemy of the revolutionaries. The Dawn Breaker's have made him a target, due to his incredible worth to the revolutionary forces. Alongside the fact that he has brought down numerous revolutionary troopers that have searched for him. He was the first secondary target to be selected. Lucia "The Widow" Hunts A fearsome women, that lures males into her lair's and kills them viciously. After forcing them to reveal the revolutionary secrets of course. She is an evil villain whom target's weak individuals alone, proceeding to leave the corpses close to the headquarters in Baltigo, as a taunt to Monkey D. Dragon. She is a member of Cipher Pol and revealed many of the revolutionary secrets. She was found towards the end of the Dawn Breakers reign in the large white desert that is Baltigo. With another of her prey's bodies, unfortunately, she was caught out by Nova and Chiyoko, who used this opportunity to enhance Chiyoko's teamwork skills, forcing her to fight alongside Nova with the blade to defeat 'The Widow'. Lucia weilds bladed finger's similar to that of Kuro, although her blades are tipped with poison. Tristan "The Mask" Bait Shamal "The Crucifier" Dowl Moose "The Handsome" Mixer Gol D. Yomi History Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Groups Category:Caring16 Category:Revolutionary